ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of the Comrades/Testimonies
Clash of the Comrades Testimonies Warrior *As War/Dnc, my fellow was a NIN/WHM, using Jubaku:Ni, Utsusemi:Ni, Shell, and at 10% HP using Mijin Gakure. NPC is equipped with Katana and is Soothing Healer. *As WAR/NIN and also NIN/WAR my npc was NIN/BLM. As was she spamed more BLM spells, NIN she used more NIN spells. Sleepga at 50% Mijin Gakure at around 30% Monk *As a MNK/DNC, my fellow was a PLD/something that could cast Thunder, perhaps RDM BLM or SCH. Opened the fight with Shield Bash, attempted to Cure4 himself as well as Flash and cast Thunder. Used Invincible at around 50%. Though between Hundred Fists and Formless Strikes he went down in about 40 seconds. *As MNK75/NIN37, fellow was a PLD/NIN with sword and shield. Opened with Chi Blast and punched away. Used Invincible at about 30%, gave up at about 25%. Did (about) 2,760 damage before she gave up, so I'm guessing you only need to do about 2,750. White Mage *As WHM/BLM, my fellow was a RDM/BLM with a Dagger as used Diaga II. Also used Dagger WS. Resisted Repose and Silence *Went as WHM/NIN, NPC was RDM/NIN. Used kinkobo staff + pamamas, melee + the occasional holy or banish, and debuffs. Buffed with prot/shell/stoneskin/utsu. Used Diaga to counter when NPC cast Utsu or Blink. Did use Bene in the middle of the NPC's Chainspell round. Fairly easy, won with ~2 minutes left on timer. *Went on Whm/Blm it was a hard fight resisted silence everytime and can't be slept I ran out of time twice was hard to do dmg had to bene during chainspell aswell. A friend of mine went /sch and had a way easier time since sublimation keeps you awake. Had a huge problem with him sleeping me constantly and nuking. Anyways tried it 3 times died once and ran out of time twice next time I'm bringing meat and /sch. *Went as WHM/NIN, my NPC was RDM/NIN. I didn't have anything special in the way of a melee build so it took a few tries to beat him in the time limit. What I found to be very helpful was using an enfeebling torque to make sure that paralyze sticks (also keeping Dia II and slow on). Sushi or some other acc+ food would definitely have helped. Black Mage *Went in as Blm/Rdm, my fellow was Rdm/Blm. Tried to start the battle with a Thundaga III however it did a mere 200 damage. After failing to stick enfeebling magic, I fell back on Thunder IV but again it hit her for only 200 damage. I lost fairly quick after my buffs were demolished. *Entered as BLM/RDM, I made a few attempts, the closest I got to a win was by using tier 2 nukes because nothing you cast will hit for more than about 200 damage. If you donot melee the NPC will come attack you at about 75% HP, so you may aswell pull out your weapon before you engauge. Red Mage *As 75RDM/37WHM my adventuring fellow was RDM/BLM. Took 2 tries to win as she has moderate resistance to enfeeble spells. Gravity sticks but starts to get resisted quickly along with other enfeebles. Ended up meleeing her down to 30% before she decided to use Chainspell. Will cast Bio II, Poison II, Sleep II and Sleepga often. Used her DoTs to my advantage, and ended up chainspelling her down to 24% before she quit. They resisted Silence, Sleep and Sleep II. *As 75RDM/37NIN she was also 75RDM/37NIN fighting with dagger. She cast mostly elemental spells and debuffs, with some Ninjutsu. Very easy to dispel and debuff. Just run away to start when she Chainspell and recast buffs and heal up. Make sure you don't run out of time. *75RDM/NIN npc RDM/NIN lost the first 4 fights trying to keep up with casting, on the 5th try I decided to strictly melee with Joyeuse, Guespiere and all +str based gear. Buffed up with as many buffs as possible, cast/recast Paralyze II and Slow II with Bio III. Got npc to 50%, NPC chainspell'd then I used Savage Blade+Chainspell Utsusemi: Ni ftw. Had 100%HP and 50%MP at the end of fight. *75RDM/NIN npc RDM/NIN Stayed toe to toe... she casted everything from elemental spells to debuffing/buffing spells. Cure IV multiple times.. I had no real problems but was close more than once... Used Justice Sword / Joyeuse and just kept chipping away until she yielded.. watch out for time frame.. I won first fight but it was close to out of time. Chainspell against an NPC with unlimited MP is kinda Cruel but Not Impossible :) *75RDM/WHM, NPC was RDM/BLM with Dagger. As others have said Paralyze is the killer in this fight. First fight I tried running away from chainspell (she used it about 50%). Still got hit by a lot and with Paralyze on couldn't recover (was rdm/blm). The 2nd fight (I won this one) I meleed her down the same, but also threw in some nukes. When I lost the first stoneskin I reapplied Blink/stoneskin and hit convert(was nuking to time it so that I was low on MP when stoneskin dropped)-DivineSeal-Cure4-Chainspell-Blizard3(iceweatherx2) until out of MP. NPC had under 10% (not sure exactly as I don't use windower) and quit right after activating her own chainspell. I opened both fight with paralyze and slow which helped stop the nukes a lot. *75RDM/NIN, NPC was RDM/NIN with Dagger. Took 4 tries, used squid sushi for the ACC and piled on the ATK and STR gear (ran out of time on the 3rd try) - buff and rest up, engage and full enfeeb (slow, paralyze, blind, Dia); Chainspell Utsu Ni (count shadows carefully) when NPC Chainspells (your stoneskin and phalanx will most likely still be up to buy you a little time) - you should have a good deal of HP and MP at this point to just melee her down - it seems she starts using the Cure IVs @ 8 min? Took 7 min 16 sec. Thief *As Thf/Nin, my fellow was a RDM/something? using a dagger. VERY easy fight to zerg as a Thf. The actual fight only lasted about 10 seconds, if that. Eat meat, sleep TP to 100 cast shadows. Equip full ws gear pop feint, sneak attack, flee, then hide and run in, let SA and feint land. Fire an acid bold to remove any defensive buffs NPC has and then just simply Evisceration >Icarus Wing > Assassin's Charge >Dancing Edge >Distortion.../fight. The only damage taken was 5 points and maybe a tic or 2 from a diaga II NPC had time to get off. *As THF/NIN, my fellow was a RDM/NIN with a Dagger and able to cast Bio III as well as several ninjutsu up to NIN37. Chainspell might turn out to be very deadly if you don't flee out of his/her range (he/she will stagger underway to cast, but won't go off if aimed at you). Dagger hits for ~200 + en-effect and has a rather high accuracy, caution advised. *As a Thf/nin 75 I got a Rdm/Nin as opponent, had Gravity on when he use 2 hr just before I was preparing for the killing stroke, and 2 Blizzard III finished me off.So it is NOT true that you get a Ninja opponent if you go in as Thf. Hard Fight on Thf, as you can not keep shadows up or Erase yourself. The main trick is to flee down the entrance tunnel as soon as the NPC uses chainspell. Took 3 attempts to win, bring RR item. *THF/NIN vs RDM/NIN, as stated above Flee as soon as they 2hr. Weapon skills do massive damage to your NPC, but the longer this fight lasts the chances of you losing increases exponentially, if you can afford to, bringing TP with you is a great idea; finish it fast or the spells will get to you. Paladin *As PLD/NIN fellow was also PLD/NIN. Used Flash, Banish II, Uts: Ichi and Ni, Vorpal Blade, and Invincible. Gave up around 20-25%. *Also as PLD/NIN, fellow was PLD/NIN. Used Blessed Radiance at around 25% HP back to back, each doing almost 600 damage. Invincible did not seem to work against it. Needless to say, not a win. *As PLD/DNC, my fellow was a PLD/BLM weilding a sword and shield. Used all BLM spells up to level 37, including elemental debuffs and tier 1 -ga with high magic accuracy. Aspir would take 100+MP each time. She also used Shield Bash, Flash, Protect IV, Shell III and used Cure IV around 30%. *As 75PLD/37SCH my adventuring fellow was PLD/RDM, Invincible around 50% and cast PS, banishes, poison, dia II, bio, and low lvl nukes. Dark Knight *As DRK/NIN NPC was NIN/BLM didnt really do much beat her in 1min 17sec did cast one Ni spell and one ga spell. *DRK/NIN with Kraken Club Zerged NIN/BLM Npc in 10 seconds Beastmaster *75BST/37NIN, NPC same job. This fight could not have been much easier. Walked in, called beast (CC) waited for timer to cool down. Went as close as I could without aggro and NPC's pet (also a crab). After both pet and NPC were attacking CC, I walked in and started attacking pet, finished it off and only had 78tp. Moved over to NPC, built tp and Rampage > Snarl. NPC used AoE Greatsword WS, knocking 2 shadows off, but neither NPC nor pet got a hit through. *75BST/37NIN, NPC was same. Used CC and tried to double team Fellow to kill quickly. CC missed 75% of the time, and Fellow started spamming Jubaku to paralyze me when I got hate. Fellow's crab did very little damage, but lost first fight at 25% left on fellow after being paralyzed 80% of the time and kept hate entire fight. *64BST/32WHM, NPC was BST/RDM. NPC used tier 1 elemental magic, enwater, Bio II (LV 36 for RDM), and had pet. If this quest is set up for NPC to have Main/Sub jobs like players do, then my NPC was 75BST/36RDM even though I entered fight as a LV 64 job. Both Crabshaw and my Galkan NPC hit for about 150. I have also lost this fight as 75BLM and 70WHM prior to this attempt. Bard *As a BRD70/WHM35, my fellow was a PLD/RDM wielding a sword and shield. After singing Carnage Elegy to him, he charged right up to me with Shield Bash. For the remainder of the fight he casted buffs, enfeebles and nukes. He finished me off with Swift Blade. *Just did this as Bard/Ninja. NPC Came as Paladin/Ninja, using Sword + Shield, as others have stated, and only casted shadows once during the fight. Possibly started with them, as I started with AoE Lullaby. I went in with Garuda's Dagger/Joyeuse and a haste build. Soul Voice/Troubadour/Nightingale and double March songs. Shadows were no problem with SV Elegy up. Never seen Blessed Radiance. NPC used random elemental wheel Ninjutsu spells, and Flash once. Shining Blade, burning Blade, Swift Blade Weapon Skills were used by NPC. Simple, if prepared! (Also wasted a full Hi-Potion tank and only used 2, which were un-needed) Good Luck! Ranger * (No Ranger testimonials yet) Summoner *As SMN/WHM, my fellow was a BST/RDM with a crab and a Great Sword. I used Reraise, Stoneskin, Protect & Shell. Then I used Elemental Siphon to regain MP. Went to edge of circle summon Shiva use Frost Armor Bloodpact. Enter circle and assault NPC, use ward bloodpact sleepga to sleep crab, and use rage bloodpact Rush in NPC. I meleed too for spirit taker to help with MP. When Crab wakes sleepga Bloodpack again when rage timer up rush again should end fight. NPC gave up at about 20%. **Note to buff after entering. Ninja *As 75NIN/37DNC my adventuring fellow was NIN/PLD, she cast all the Ninja spells as well as Cure III and Flash and used Mijin Gakure for 727 dmg to me. *As 75NIN/37DNC my adventuring fellow was NIN/PLD, she used Mijin Gakure for 1016 dmg at 30%. Samurai *As 75SAM/37NIN she was NIN/BLM, as 75SAM/37DNC she was NIN/PLD. Mijin'd around 30% for ~700 to elv with no extra vit gear on both times. Was doing steady damage with soboro while curing myself and keeping off para/blind/etc, throwing out the occasional gekko for silence. Both /nin and /dnc, Hagun WSs in 2hr were only doing ~150-190 with good str/atk build, sea gorgets, etc. *As 75SAM/31DNC fellow was NIN/PLD dual wielding katanas. Two attacks per round meant that Third Eye will let some hits slip past. Paralyze and Blind Ninjutsu were especially annoying. The goal is to keep your own HP as high as possible, forgoing weaponskills in favor of curing yourself until your fellow uses Mijin Gakure, at which point you can use your own 2 hour and finish him or her off. *As 75SAM/WAR, used Seigan for fending off attacks and if lucky, the occasional WS. Meditated to 300 tp and used Sekkanoki with Yukikaze -> Gekko for a quick Fragmentation and meditated once more for Kasha. The Kasha seemed to be the most effective WS as my NPC became paralyzed on several occasions but still managed to get off BLM spells like Firaga for decent damage. Mijin Gakure came relatively late compared to previous attempts for about 700 damage but my 2 hour wasn't necessary as he gave up after I double attacked him to something like 15% health. Dragoon *I Went DRG/RDM, fellow was Bst using GS, I buffed with Blink/Stoneskin pro/shell and blaze spikes for little extra damage. I didn't even worry about my fellow's pet. Went in used jumps, right around the time I used penta thrust, fellow used Ground Strike(501dmg). Few healing breaths from wyvern, my fellow used familar. I was about to have 100% tp again but my fellow was roughly 30% health and it used Blessed Radiance(601dmg) and killed me ; ; Going to try again but all in all this was a fairly simple fight. NPC isn't all the tough just need to watch for WS's and that damn Blessed Radiance *I went DRG/RDM, was an extremely easy fight, she was bst/rdm using GS. I buffed with Blink/Stoneskin Phalanx Pro/Shell, Didn't worry about pet it hit for about 60-100 damage though Fellow only managed to hit me once for damage(100, and first was blocked by Stoneskin) due to casting spells, the other 2-4 rest were parried or evaded. I casted dia II to pull my hits with meat kabobs were doing 160-200(with 185crit?!?) I angon once she hit 60% hp and used penta thrust at 45%(because of above poster) killing her with only 4 out of 5 hits. My melee hits were doing around 7-8% of her hp a swing and she only got 1 ws off(freezebite for 18 lol). Blue Mage *As 75BLU/37NIN my adventuring fellow was PLD/NIN, she used Invincible at around 40% and cast Ichi ninjutsu. *As BLU/THF, my adventuring fellow was PLD/RDM. Achieved a postmortem win thanks to Disseverment's DoT. *As 75BLU/37NIN, she was PLD/NIN equipped with a Sword and Shield. She mostly casted Ninjutsu, and occasionally Flash. Next to no threat with Head Butt set, Utsusemi shadows, and the Savage Blade >> Disseverment solo skillchain. She never had the chance to 2hr. *Went Blu/Nin fight took about 1 minute, my NPC was pld/nin...only got hit by Spirits within...1 dissevernment 1 hysteric barrage 1 spiral spin and a few head butts is all it took..she used invincible but dissevernment DoT finished her off about 5 seconds after Invincible Puppetmaster * Went as 75 PUP/WAR and NPC was 75 BST/NIN with crab. I used Valoredge with strobe, blaze spikes, both armors and new steam jacket, flash and regen. Went it and sicked Valoredge on NPC and I took an icarus wing and went and killed crab. I needed 3 Hi-pots +3 to survive crab. I then 2 houred and Valoredge smacked up NPC bad. As soon as I got tp and howling fisted NPC the fight was over. Easier than Puppetmaster ENM. Corsair *Seeing as there's no information I'll try to be as indepth as possible. Originally just for fun I went as 75COR/37DNC. The NPC that awaited me was a PLD/BLM with a sword and shield. My setup is as follows: Weapon- I was debating between Mercurial Kris or Joyeuse. Capped sword merits and 5/7 for dagger meant they were more or less equal accuracy wise. I was going to use Mercurial Kris for a NIN/??? NPC, and since I got PLD/BLM I opted for Joyeuse because WaltzII spam wouldn't be as neccesary (nor would shadow depletion). Gear wise I went the defence route: Dusk gloves/boots, Denali Jacket, Qiqirn Hood over Ohat (AF was tossed accidentally; can't request) and I swapped out my sniper +1 for jaegar. For food I popped a tavnazian taco (accuracy food was definately not needed) and ended up with around 350 DEF. Not bad for a pirate. Buff wise I was a little torn, but ended up using Gallant and Fighter's Roll. (Even with high defence, I was hit for ~90 damage and ~150 crits. Having rolled 11(yay) for Gallant's Roll, damage return on Nanako was ~35 a hit.) If it had been a more mage focused job and/or a NIN I probably would have gone with Magus/Fighters, both for spells and Mijiin Gakure. Med wise I brought along two hi pots +2 which were barely needed. Now for the fight~. My NPC cast all -37 BLM spells (including sleep) and all 75 PLD spells. I opened the battle with two dark shots; one had no effect and the other dispelled protect. I engaged, whacked away with joyeuse, and put up Drain SambaII as soon as I had enough TP. Joyeuse did decent damage (35-70 on crits) but gained TP a bit too slow, so near the beginning I popped Wild Card. Luckily I was endowed with 300TP and spammed waltz to bring my HP up. Soon after Nananko used Invincible, and during her 2hr I continued to use my 2hrTP. As advice, I'd avoid using Slug Shot and concentrate purely on DDing with Joyeuse; when she was arond 25% I DID use slug shot, but it only hit for 193 damage; certainly not worth the TP loss. Overall the fight was fairly easy. I'd definately reccomend defence build because it kept weaponskill damage at a minimum (350~ vorpal blade, being hume I had around 1250HP total) and to not really feel too intimidated. I think my ending time was just over 5 minutes. Dancer * Went as DNC/NIN, fellow was PLD/NIN. Relatively easy fight (done it without using Trance, or using anything special... did however pop 1 Suchi), keeping shadow up at all time was rather easy (my eva is not capped yet). Just last until you can pop Dancing Edge, rinse and repeat, you won't break any records, but you'll get the job done with little investment. Scholar * (No Scholar testimonials yet)